crazy birthdays
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what happens when one of the misfits has a birth day...alot of chaos


**Disclaimer: been there did that you know where everyone belongs**

**Since we didn't know when Raven's birthday was I used the airdate (Feb. 5) for the ep. Birthmark since that one dealt with her birthday, it if anyone knows the actual date let me know**

**Birthdays are crazy**

"Are you insane?!" asked Logan the X-man codenamed Wolverine as he sat in the study with professor Xavier he did not take the news he just heard very well, "Chuck it's bad enough that the Misfits come over every day but you're letting one of them have a birth day party over here, out of all them why did it have to be one of the two who has a split personality?"

"Logan I understand your feelings but from what I heard Raven has never had a normal life." He was referring to the misfit known as Raven, an ex teen titan that is half human and half demon

"Chuck she's half demon and on her last birthday her father tried to destroy the world, define normal life for that girl." Wolverine just sighed "Fine but why here?"

"It was Rose's suggestion and apparently there was an incident at the pit and Hawk wants them off base for a few hours."

"Remind me to give snowball an extra danger room session for this."

"I don't think that will work."

"What makes you say that Chuck?"

"It's still under repair from the last time she was in there."

"Darn."

"Don't worry Logan, Haruka and some of her friends are coming too, they'll keep things in order."

"Chuck you're joking right, that girl has the habit of causing chaos." "So who is all coming to this thing?"

"Well the first one listed is a Mr. Talbain; he's coming with a Ms. Aensland."

"Oh no, his first name wouldn't happen to be Jon would it?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"It's hard to explain but keep him away from Wolfsbane, trust me."

"Also Starfire from X-factor is coming."

"Which means the rest of that bunch will come."

"Not all of them will show, Dust is off somewhere, so she won't be attending." The professor was referring to Sooraya a former X-man that had joined up with X-factor after she had left years before, X-factor is a group of mutants that work for another part of the government, Starfire is a former teen titan of alien nature that joined with X-factor recently

"Also someone by the name of Hiei might be coming with a few others."

"How exactly did they get Raven to go along with this she's not the party type?"

Suddenly there was a bunch of yelling heard

"This stinks." yelled Raven "I don't like parties that well."

"Raven you're turning seventeen act your age." groaned Bard Raven's older brother "Trigon is not going to trash the world this time lighten up a little."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to complain about it later."

"Obviously she didn't come by choice." groaned Wolverine as a portal opened and what looked five young men came stepping out

"Why are you here?" asked Hiei the shortest one of the group "I won't cause any trouble."

"Yeah right?" said one that had red hair and to be blunt looked like an idiot "Like we really would trust you after what happened at Yusuke's bachelor party."

"You were the one that spiked the punch moron."

"Please Kuwabara, Hiei try to get along." groaned another young man that had long red hair "Let's try to behave ourselves."

"Chuck is it me or does some of Raven's friends not look normal?"

"Logan are you sure you are not being paranoid?"

Suddenly what looked like a women with long green hair and bat wings flew down followed by what looked like a giant wolf on two legs that quickly changed into a human form

"Wow nice place." Said the lady with green hair

"Now Morrigan let's try not to cause too much havoc." said the wolf man

"You're no fun Talbain." Morrigan pouted as four figures walked up behind them

"Hi Morrigan, hi Talbain." said Hotaru **(1)** "So you guys were invited to this party too?"

"That's everyone I hope." said the professor as Bard brought in a reluctant Raven

"I hope this party goes okay."

Sometime later…..

"Haruka, Michiru get out of the closet." ordered Cyclops "Why don't you two get a room?"

"Oh he's going to regret saying that." said Setsuna as Haruka and Michiru ran off

"You bloody will pay." Rahne yelled as she chased Talbain around

"I was not involved with that guy." Talbain argued "How often do I have to say that?"

"So you got a boyfriend?" asked Shipwreck as he tried to flirt with Morrigan who basically ignored him

"Yeah." said Morrigan who wasn't paying attention to the sailor's attempts at flirting "He's the guy over there that the wolf girl is chasing around."

"Die baka." yelled a crazy Hiei as he chased Kuwabara around and seemed extremely hyper

"Okay who snuck in the coffee?" groaned Tara the misfit and former teen titan known as Terra as she talked with Starfire who had just arrived and noticed the commotion "I swear that stuff needs to be locked away."

"So Hotaru is it?" asked Paul a.k.a Starchild "How do you like the party so far?"

"It's a nice party so far." muttered Hotaru as she started to blush

"Toad Wavedancer, knock it off." ordered Low Light "This is not the make out closet!"

"Look again." said Toad as he handed the misfit handler a sign that had 'do not disturb' written on it "This was on the door when we got in here." "I'm not sure if this was already here or if Haruka and Michiru left it when Cyclops caught them."

"Wheeeeeeeeee." yelled the triplets as they went flying by on a rocket while Setsuna was talking to Craig Starr the misfit codenamed Darkstar

"I can see why the rest of X-factor didn't show." groaned Beast as he watched the chaos unfold

"Come here baby." shouted Morrigan as she chased after Gambit "This won't hurt…much"

"Morrigan stop that." yelled Talbain as he continued run from Wolfsbane "We had that talk about this."

"And you wondered why I didn't want a party." Raven said as she talked to Bard

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." screamed Jean Grey from the upstairs hallway "Haruka, Michiru what the heck are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry." said Haruka "Want to join in?"

"Ruka, what did we talk about?" groaned Michiru as she bopped Haruka on the head

"Don't flirt with people that live here." Haruka groaned as her and Michiru left the room a few minutes later

"I tried to warn Cyclops but would he listen, no." Setsuna groaned

"Logan take a note." groaned Xavier "No more parties."

"No kidding." Said Wolverine

**The end**

**(1) This is a joke due to the fact that Hotaru knows Morrigan in another fic I'm writing**


End file.
